Royal Prince
by FlyingBlue
Summary: Prince Nicholas is next in line for the throne and he doesn't want to be. His wife-to-be is Princess Lissa, who he hates, and all he can think about is ways to get out of this marriage. Ways to be free for once in his life. And he will make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Nicholas, your," my assistant, Joel, stops to think for a moment. I know he's trying to think of a word for my _'slang'_, "girlfriend is here." He smiles at me triumphantly. His word would be 'partner.' He usually couldn't think of a word for my talking. I hated talking like a palace freak, no offence to the people who do talk so formally, like my parents.

"Really? She's _finally _here after she _finally _finished her shopping with, may I add, _my _allowance which I don't even give her permission to use! I wish she would just disappear. To hell with her." I had had my disagreements with everyone about this relationship. I was against this abomination forever and a day. Most of the others had forced me with this spoilt girl.

"Yes, but Princess Lissa is the only girl your parents approved of the most and, after all, she is already a princess. Easier for you and for her. You don't have to put up with that awful complaining and she doesn't have to put up with all that stress. And–" Joel can talk forever if we let him. His sister, Monique, is a lot like him. No, she's worse. She is also my little sister, Angel's, assistant.

"Yeah, whatever. I want to choose my own partner. I don't want to be with Wanna-Be for the rest of my life. Why can't Iggy be next in line and not me?"

"Because Prince James is younger than you." One of the shortest things he has ever said, I swear on it. Iggy is my brother who is only a couple minutes younger than me. We're twins. His real name is James, but most of the family only calls him his real name in public.

"So? I don't want to be a king. I don't want to make crucial decisions. I never wanted this life!" And it's true. I had not a clue what was on the other side of these tall walls that surrounded the palace. I wasn't allowed to even have a little peek over the walls. They said I shouldn't have to know what is there. That only the worthy people matter. Even if I'm to rule the kingdom one day, I apparently don't need to know until I'm crowned king.

I would much rather be a peasant than this supposedly stuck up prince that get's everything. Such a horrible title to hold.

I would rather my life go by unnoticed.

I would rather die or starve for weeks than this life that has been chosen for me. All planned out like a book.

I ditch the room, to hide from Lissa, and disappear within the walls of the palace. She couldn't find me for hours, and hopefully, being her, she'll give up very easily. Hopefully.

...

I found myself, surprisingly, standing at Iggy's door. "Iggy?" I say, forcing my words through the thick door. Iggy knows I'll open the door anyway.

I turn the knob and slowly push the door open without a single squeak coming from the old wood, held by only a few screws. And see such a horrible scene that I have to cover my eyes. "What are you doing?" I could still here the kissing sounds, loud and clear.

"Just kissing Angel's assistant. What does it look like?" Monique –who likes to be called Nudge – was kissing Iggy fiercely and him returning it back with just as much intensity. I slowly uncovered my eyes and revealed them to my eyes. They had thankfully stopped.

But this was the usual for them.

"You said no one would come in unless you told them to." Nudge frowned. "What if someone else came in? I wouldn't have a job, would I? You are unbelievable, Iggy! Why would you lie to me? You said you love me!" Nudge was almost screaming. I quickly closed the door so not as much sound would come out, and if anybody happened to overhear what Nudge was getting out of her mouth, the words would be muffled by the thick door. I locked it, just in case. She turns as she hears the lock. "You can't lock me in here. Don't you dare, Fang! You open the door this instant or I'll s–" Just so you know, my nickname is Fang, but only few people willingly call me that. My parents not one of those few.

I slapped a hand over her slobbery mouth. I scrunched my nose in disgust but didn't move my hand away. "I locked it so no one would come in. You should have thought of that before I came in," I whispered, just trying to settle her down. "And no one would come in unless Iggy said. No one but me. And I knew anyway because you are basically all Iggy can talk about when no one but me is around. He can barely hold his words in to keep it a secret." I whispered all these words slowly, feel Nudge smile against my hand and see her visibly relax and settle down. I move my hand and wipe it against my jeans, trying to get either Nudge or Iggy's saliva off quickly. Iggy so owes me for this one.

Nudge jumped into Iggy's outstretched arms and hugged him as tight as possible, murmuring the words, "I'm sorry I went all cranky at you," and hugged him even tighter if my eyes are correct.

But who knows what damage has been done to them after witnessing the horrible, slobbery kissing scene. An image I'll never be able to claw out of my brain.

Nudge pulls away and holds Iggy at arm's length. "I'm sorry." These were the rare moment when her mouth didn't spill whatever came to mind. Ah, and I will always treasure those moments, because they are the only time I don't feel like I'm going to go deaf.

But, really, I'm used to it by now.

"It's okay, Nudge. I'm sorry, too, for not locking the door." He looks over her shoulder when she pulls him in another embrace, and glares full on at me. Not that it works, since he sucks at glaring.

"You can leave now." Iggy is obviously anxious to get back to his precious kissing and I really don't want to witness another of these moments.

I am out the door straight away, and out to look for something more entertaining to do other than watch a couple kissing.

I decide to go see what Angel is doing


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say this in the first chapter but... **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Just so you know, Iggy's not blind, and this story will be all human. Yep, that's all I can think of at the moment.**

**I'm throwing in a MAX POV in this chapter. **

FANG POV

I wandered around for a bit first before I made my way to Angel's big, girly room. I didn't really enjoy being in there because of all the pink – there is so much pink I think I might go blind one day with the colour pink – awful colour – sewn on my brain forever.

I knocked quietly and turned the knob. Angel was sitting on her bed happily getting her hair brushed and put in a long, blonde – carefully done – braid. Lissa is sitting behind my six year old sister, cross-legged and the person responsible for Angel's fancy hair-do.

She decided to wait then. Yay! _Note the sarcasm, please. _

Lissa smiles at me menacingly. "Hello, _honey. _I couldn't find you and no one has seen you, so I thought that Angel might want her hair done. Turns out she did." Lissa does the finishing touches and Angel runs out of the room, laughing happily, feeling the wind on her neck for the first time. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly in amazement.

No one ever did her hair. Not ever. I mean, I am a boy. I don't know how to put hair up and no one would be able to teach me or Iggy. When Nudge had first started working here, Angel was only one year old. Nudge had complained that she could do nothing with hair so short. Now she spends so much time with Iggy, and the rest of the time trying hard to catch up on the work that gets forgotten regularly, that the hair that flows down Angel's back in delicate waves goes untouched.

Lissa reaches up and touches her own natural red hair that paired with her dull green eyes, running her fingers through thick, curly, strands until they slipped past the split ends. "It helps time pass quickly, you know? It helps me be more patient while waiting for you to make your appearance." I swear that her smile is evil.

"Did you know I had a voice recorder in your room? Listening to your every word?" Lissa continues, reaching in her _giant _handbag and pulling out something small and black, with a few buttons on it. A voice recorder. She waves it in the air, right in my face, as if she is thinking of attempting to hit me with it. "I heard you every word. And you _will _marry me or else I'll... I'll... I'll..." She trailed off uncertainly, searching through her thoughts, trying to think of something threatening to do to me.

I smirk, amused by her sudden loss of courage and power. "You'll what?" I ask. He can hear the laughing in my voice. How can I tell? Her face resembles the brightest tomato you have ever seen. And it is funny. To me anyway.

"I'll do this," she says with red hot fury. Then she knees me in the balls.

I'll tell you, I have never been kneed in the balls before, but bloody hell, does it _hurt._ The pain is excruciating and I fall to my knees with my hands the very vulnerable place. I groan in pain.

"Don't underestimate me. Never."

MAX POV

The stars shone like specks of glowing gold magic dust. The full moon high in the sky illuminated brightly. It is a beautiful sight, I must say, but with the palace shining so freaking brightly that you could barely see the stars, it kind of ruined it just a bit.

Stupid, selfish palace freaks that are obsessed with money and throw out perfectly good food. They don't care about any of us. The only food we are able to eat is the scraps. But we need people that are willing to walk about a kilometre to the palace on foot. Most people are forced to help.  
>I'm one of the few that does the job voluntarily, helping feed my family of five; Valencia Martinez my mother, Jeb Batchelder, my father, (Here, we are not allowed to change our last names, so there is no confusion and have to choose our own last names. We are not allowed to take our parents surnames), Ella, my twelve year old sister, Gazzy, my eight year old brother and me, Maximum, am fourteen. Now you get why I take the job. Everyone pays with food and I earn more food thanks to the only job that was avaliabe and the only job that will ever be available to a fourteen year old.<p>

And tomorrow morning I would be required to go for the third time this week to collect the leftover. Our village had been running low on food a lot lately. Which meant more journey's to the palace to feed our small population. There had to be at the most two hundred people living in the abandoned homes. After the plague, we haven't been able to produce as easily. And because of that, I have been forced to marry a man I don't love in return. Samuel Walker. Most people these days don't really get to choose anymore. Only ignorant palace freaks get to choose, but they never choose us. No, they are unable to help us no matter what. Even while they stuff their stomachs with rich food, while we survive on nothing but scraps of nothing, half-eaten food, food that has been mixed with trash, unwanted necessities.

Yeah. This is the life. Not.

I stare emotionless at the navy blue sky, thinking about any possible changes that could happen in my life.

I couldn't think of a single thing.

**I hope you guys liked it and got a basic idea of Max's life and thoughts in this story. The next chapter will start on a FANG POV.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clearing a few more things, Fang's last name is NOT Walker, for this story I'm making the Royal Family's last name Griffith. The Royal family can keep family last names.**

**This story is not based not the royal wedding, or is not an idea from the wedding but I DID watch the wedding and I DID post this story on the night of the wedding but it is just an idea I came up with near the start of the year.**

**This story is set sometime in the past. I don't know exactly when.**

**No Dylan in this story**

**No Brigid in this story**

**THANK YOU to all the reviewers! xx **

**Please don't take anything I write in the wrong way :)**

**!MAX IS COMING IN THIS CHAPPIE!OH MY FREAKING GOD!**

FANG POV

The next day the place between my legs has a faint, throbbing pain, begging to be payed attention to. I stayed in the palace garden for a while, just hanging out under the branches of trees while bird sung into the clear blue sky. I felt like I could almost – _almost _– hear the insects chattering to each other at my feet.

Maybe they were planning to eat me. Not like I would ever know until they tried. But I must say I was wishing that right at this moment, to get away from this terrible, depressing life and be free like the birds above my heads.

But I wasn't even allowed to _see _over the al brick wall. Impossible to climb, unable to dig under it, and really, I couldn't walk through it unless I was, like, a ghost or something. Not gonna happen for a while I don't think.

I wander around for a while until Iggy finds me. "Fang!" I didn't feel like talking right at that moment but Iggy wouldn't go unnoticed. "Nicholas Zephyr Griffith! Lift your head up, man. Seriously. Do you need a Waa burger with those French Cries?" Get it? Yeah, it gets a bit annoying.

"Go away, James Dylan Griffith," we both don't really like our full names.

"Just calm down, Fang," Iggy raised his hands in surrender. "I just came to tell you that your girlfriend is looking for you and the next place she's lookin' is out here."

"_What?_"

"SHHHHH! Get outta here." Coming from Iggy, this was a huge favour, seeing as he enjoyed seeing me disgusted by the sloppy kisses Lissa delivered to me, or how annoyed I got when she wouldn't shut the freaking hell up. "Go!" This is the first time has actually helped me get away from Lissa.

And I ran.

I kept my legs moving, kept bending one knee, then the other, and then the other, my eyes focused on the ground, making sure my clumsy feet wouldn't stumble over nothing and make me trip. But of course that wasn't what stopped me.

It was smashing head on into someone and landing on top of them, both of us out of breath.

"Oof!"

"Wha–"

"What the hell are you freaking doing?" An angry girl voice came from beneath me. "Get off me!" I rolled off quickly, sure that the girl would calm down once she saw my face...

She takes a glance my way and her face goes even brighter red. I guess I thought wrong then. But, god, was she beautiful, even in the torn clothes and grumpy face.

I see a cart full of scraps of food that is always thought to be thrown away, that the girl must have been carting towards the gates. My quick thinking that always appeared when I was trying to find somewhere to hide from Lissa took over. "Can you hide me?" I ask hurriedly, unsure of where Lissa could be at the moment. And I didn't want to know.

"Why should I?" she asks snidely, but uncertain.

"You will never ever see me again if you get me out of here!" I whisper yell frantically.

She thinks for a moment, chewing a finger slightly. "How? How will I get you out? They have guards at the gates to make sure no one like you escapes."

I nod to the cart full of food scraps. "In there."

"No."

"Why not?" I'm sure Lissa was getting closer

She sighs exasperated. "Look. I can only have a certain amount of food in these cart or we get sentenced to prison for trying to steal. And I have a family to feed. I can barely care for them as it is."

"Take food out," I say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It seemed like it. It wasn't like we would ever run out of food the way my family eats around here. Surely not.

"No. My family will starve. We'll all starve."

"Please?" I put on my best lost little boy – or puppy dog – expression.

She seemed to cave in as soon as I pulled the cute little eyes. She did a three-sixty, looking further ahead to be certain that the three others weren't watching.

"Get in," she says in a small whimpering voice. I ignore her tone and get in.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. The time period. I'm having this set in a country that is not actually real, a made up place that has yet to have a name. A no named country. This country is very poor, but Fang doesn't know this because the important people get things. I'm sorry about my crap knowledge of writing with present tense and past tense and accidently mixing it together. Sorry! Really!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and helping me see my mistakes. THANK YOU!**

**Just a thing to add, Max doesn't know Fang is a prince, she just thinks he is one of the selfish servants.**

MAX POV

I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I can't believe I'm doing this.

The guard situated at the gate watched me closely, his eyes flicking to the food scraps when he found nothing suspicious of me. A drop of sweat slid slowly down my face, I bet you could almost see me straining to not freak out. While one of the stupid, desperate to escape from the palace servants was curled up in the tightest ball ever thought possible, I was out here, wasting food to help someone who probably didn't deserve it. And probably gonna lose the only way to keep my family up and going if anyone was to know what I had done.

But he would be out of my life for good once I got past everyone and achieved what the stupid puppy dog eyes got me into in the first place.

Curse whoever invented that stupid irresistible expression. Really, if this guy were alive I would go and find him and show him a piece of my mind. Well, more like a piece of my fists.

I really needed to calm down _right now_.

I passed the gates agonisingly slowly, taking slow strides to match the four people ahead of me, so I didn't seem like I wanted to ditch the cart and make a run for it.

But I didn't, because that would just make me obvious. And ditching the cart would resolve in all this work for nothing, leaving the dark-haired guy in my cart and wondering what the hell was happening, causing the brainless idiot to poke his head through the food scraps and then I'll be gone. If the royal family had know I had taken one of their servants I really would be a goner. Then when that bitch, Princess Lissa, has family gone through with her scheme, she would be getting rid of anyone and everyone she doesn't like.

It seemed every peasant knew this. We had even built an underground escape that could hold most of us. We knew it that long ago.

When we would arrive home, everyone would roll their carts to their families first, take their share, and then push them around the village, handing the food scraps to people.

"Max! What are you doing, honey?" Marian Janssen voice floated up to me. It seemed that I had been walking really slow. But we were almost their and my usual cheery, smart-ass behaviour would soon be back.

"I'm coming!" I sped up a few metres and caught up easily.

FANG POV

Curled tightly, in the dark, unknowing to where I was. Well, this was a first. It was dirty among the scraps of food, but I loved it. I loved the feel of grubbiness.

Because people would have to eat this stuff they called food, I tried to hold in a fart, unsuccessful in the process, letting it slip out. I must remind this kind girl to not eat this food.

I faintly heard a "Max! What are you doing, honey?" through my almost covered ears.

Louder I heard "I'm coming!" voiced from the girl that was currently in the process of helping my ass escape the hell hole I had never been able to escape until today. So she must be Max. Weird name for a girl, but it seemed to suit her, sort of.

There was a series of big bumps and thuds, which, I swear, almost sent me flying out of my hiding place. The cart was pulled to a sudden stop and there was more talking. "What's wrong, Max? You don't seem yourself since we left the palace. Cursing those ignorant dicks again? Because I am," the unknown voice was accusing and hard, clearly giving the idea that she didn't like anyone in the palace. "Why don't they just kill us instead of starve us?"

I could sense Max debating on whether to answer that like she normally would, considering there was a major ignorant dick in her cart. But she answered what I would think would be in the words she would use. "They want us to die a slow and steady death. They want us to suffer. But they don't know what we are capable of."

Her words brought on a bad feeling in my stomach, leaving me wanting to bend over in pain if I hadn't already been curled in on myself.

**Basically all the names I use in here are Maximum Ride characters. Except Joel, Fang's servant. There will be no freaking love triangles in this story, just torn hearts and an evil bitch. **

**I'm sorry this chappie was so short like all the other, but I'll try to make the next one my longest chapter ever. I'll try.**

**Like it?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a little more confusion. This is set in the present but in this imaginary country royalty only get these things because the peasants are really poor. Royalty doesn't really care about their people and only themselves and family and whose last name they own. Fang's family is the – how do you say it... – main family. Lissa's family is one of the lower families and she needs to marry Fang for her family to get noticed. The peasants have to make their own way of living and don't have many belongings or stable shelters. Max's family is lucky, but her family is on the edge of falling.**

**Tell me if there is any more confusion and I'll try to explain as best as I can.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you awesomest of awesome people!**

MAX POV

Almost there. Almost there. I am almost home. Thank the lord.

The old wooden cart rolled down the empty dirt roads unevenly, being that my father hadn't made the wheels in a perfect circle when he had made the cart. We couldn't afford to make another at the time. Still can't.

I rolled the cart out of sight and punched the food to where I estimated this guy's head would be. I heard a muffled "Ow" and his head popped up out of the food. "What d–" He spoke too loud.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Whatever you say, _Max_," he mocks me jokingly "What kind of girl is named Max? That's a boy's name."

"And what's y_our _name?"

"Fang."

"Well, who the hell has the name _Fang_. I mean, at least Max is a name and not a tooth." He scrunched his face up.

"My real name is Nicholas."

I thought for a moment, letting the truth sink in. And my jaw drops. "_What?"_ The truth that I hadn't helped a stupid stuck up servant free from the palace, but that I had let a stupid stuck up _prince _escape the palace.

Nicholas had gotten out of the food scraps, wiping himself down with his hands. Once he had finished he looked around himself in amazement. Compared to me –and basically everyone else in this dirty place we call home –Nicholas looked clean. And he had just been sitting in food that had most likely been in the rubbish and picked out just for us. Yum.

"Wow," Nicholas whispered.

"It's dirt compared to your home, Nicholas. Why did you want to come _here, _anyway?" I really wanted to know why because what prince would want to come here. Do so much as to climbing in a cart full of dirty food scraps to come here. Obviously this prince does.

"Please call me Fang. I needed a new change of scenery. Anyway, I must be on my way."

Horror flooded me, drowned me until I couldn't take it no more. "No!" I threw myself on the ground, wrapping my arms around his legs. "You can't walk around looking like this." I looked up at his face that was looking down at me, surprised. "They'll kill us all if they found the prince escaped, even if it wasn't our fault." Understanding crossed his face and he nodded.

"What should I do then?"

"Come with me."

"But I promised you I would leave," he protested.

"And I promised my family to always be there. I promised myself I would die before any of them. I promised them that I would never get into life threatening situations. I promised myself that I would take all their pain. Now come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, also taking hold of the cart.

"You're strong for a girl," Nicholas – _Fang_ – commented

"Thanks."

It didn't take long until I reached my small home. The rotted wood looked about ready to crumble on our heads. It had been repaired multiple times and broke several other times.

"What now?" Fang asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but another voice called, "Maximum! It that you, honey? Is there someone with you?"

"Crap," I breathed. "Yes, Mother. I'll be there in a second." I quickly wheeled the cart out of sight, took hold of Fang's hand and pulled him through the house to the one room that nobody ever entered. I had been lucky enough to earn my own room, while Gazzy and Ella shared a room.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second." I raced down to Mum who sat on the old, lonely, torn chair. It was one of the few pieces of furniture we were lucky to own.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Maximum. How was your day?"

"Same as every day. I'm feeling a little tired this afternoon. May I go have a lay down?" Speaking like this was normal. My Mum had taught us to speak 'normally', but I soon caught on to how most other kids my age spoke. I didn't let my parents know that though.

"Yes you may."

"Thank you."

I walked normally as to not cause any suspicion that my mother would question without a seconds thought. I quietly shut the door behind me and turned to face Fang who was sat on the thin sheet that lay on the floor. My bed.

"Maximum? Is that your full name?"

"Yeah."

"Different."

"Yeah. Okay, I've got an idea. My brother basically your size, even though he's only eight. So, we'll take some of his clothes, you'll look like you live here after we rough you up a bit. And then... What did you want to do while you were here?" My plan had just popped up and spilled out of my mouth without much thought. But it was pretty good if I do say so myself.

Fang seemed to think for a second, for a reason why. "To get away from Lissa. That stupid bitch."

"Wasn't she always. You know she'll get rid of the waste of space as soon as you marry her? That means all the peasants. Me."

"No I didn't. I knew she just wants my last name, though."

Silence filled the room.

"Yeah, she's a bitch," we said at the same time.

We almost burst out laughing.

FANG POV

Wow. Max really was something different. She knew things other didn't. She would sacrifice herself for those she cares for. She would do anything for the people who cared, who were forced to live like she did.

And she was nice to me. She was looking out for me. It almost seemed like she cared.

"Max?"

"Fang?" I liked the sound of my name slipping past her lips.

"What's this sheet for?" I asked.

She laughed softly, quietly so her mother would not hear. "It's my bed."

"_What?"_ That could not be a bed. I mean, it was only a sheet. Nowhere near a bed.

"It's my bed," Max repeated. "Do you mind if I go to sleep? I wasn't lying to my Mum when I said I was tired." She sighed.

"I don't mind at all."

"Thank you."

I smiled and sat as she fell asleep. Hearing her deep, relaxed breaths soon made me tired. Laying my head down on the hard ground, I whispered to myself, "Just a quick nap." And was asleep beside Max in no time.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

MAX POV

I blinked groggily, woken by a shout from Ella telling me to "Wake the hell up!" but quiet enough so Mum wouldn't hear her. I proceeded slowly until I hit a wall. Not literally, but I couldn't move and I quickly discovered why.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling my back tightly against a solid chest. I thought hard for a minute, trying to remember the events from the day before. It all hit me like a ton of bricks.

I twist around in the stranger's arms coming face to face with one cute, deeply asleep prince. "Damn," I whispered. "Thought it was just a dream." I stared at his relaxed face. How annoying he could be while he was awake. His better side really showed while unconscious

I lay there in his arms studying his features, trying to figure him out, when he suddenly leans forward and kisses me on the lips and then pulls back again, settling back down. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. That did not just happen. He seemed to be still asleep and people don't do that, do they? I have never kissed my fiancé before. I have never kissed anyone before.

My first kiss was with an unconscious guy who just happened to be an engaged prince. Oh, god. Help me.

"Max?" Ella knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Um... Ah... I'll be out in a second. Hold on." I slapped Fang on the face to wake him. He jerked up, rubbing his cheek, the one that now had a handprint tattooed bright red, staring at me accusingly. I frantically gestured to the door trying to tell him someone was here.

He didn't understand until he heard Ella's voice call through the door, "Max? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be there in a second, Ella."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just come in?" Ella asked hesitantly.

While pulling Fang to stand on the wall so when the door would open he would be hidden, I called to Ella, "I'm alright." I fussed over Fang gesturing for him to keep still.

"Do you want me to come in, Maximum?" I froze, and then suppressed a groan letting my face fall into cupped hands as I realised who it was. Fang stepped closer to me and lightly rubbed his thumb across my cheek, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Samuel!" I practically yelled through the door

I looked up and gently pushed Fang back against the wall. I threw the door open and caught it before it slammed into Fang's face. "What do you want?" I addressed Sam. I guess I was in a bad mood because I hadn't woken up to watch the stars. And I watch the stars every night.

"I thought we could do something today, you know, together. If you're able to of course."

Sam's feet suddenly became the most fascinating thing I had ever seen. "Sorry, Samuel. I'm a little busy today." Ella decided to enter my room and close the door in Sam's face with a quick "Sorry, Samuel" and turned on me as soon as she thought we were alone. Fang stared at me with wide eyes over Ella's shoulder.

"What's wrong? What happened? I know something happened," Ella accused.

"Nothing happened, Ella."

Ella crossed her arms and I imitated her. She groaned in frustration, unfolding her arms and setting them at her side. "You're acting different!" She throws her hands in the air, turns her back to me to start pacing, and stops dead in her tracks. "Who's that?" She points at Fang

"Shh! Be quiet. Someone will hear you!"

"Who is it?"

"The to-be-king prince, Prince Nicholas."

"What?" Ella practically screamed.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"What did you do?" Ella accused.

"I didn't know!"

"Do you kn–"

I spoke over her. "Yes, I know!"

That's when Fang decided to join in. "Look, Ella." He obviously picked up her name easily. Ella looked like she was going to faint for a second, "Max was just trying to help me. She didn't even know I was a prince. She risked her life and I will be thankful for the rest of _my_ life."

"But, still, so many unlucky, horrible things can come out of this one little act of kindness. Why did you want to get out of there anyway?" Ella asked. I guess I have been asking that to myself in my mind ever since yesterday, I just didn't notice it there.

"I was trying to hide from Lissa the Witch. And things kind of... messed up from there. But! But I'm sure Iggy will cover for me! He has to!

Ella was almost speechless. I know I was. "Who's Iggy?"

Fang stared at us blankly for a second before he understood that nobody knew the nicknames he had grown up with. "Oh, sorry. Prince James."

"Fang, we have to get out of here," I hissed impatiently. Fang stood there looking uncomfortable. I felt a little uncomfortable, too, but I doubt it was about the same reason. And if I had just a few seconds of silence, I could remember the feel of his lips against mine, could still feel the tingling.

"Fang?" Ella asked, doubting the name I called him.

"That is his nickname. I'm sorry we can't stick around, but we really need to get out of here. I'm sure the authority has noticed that Fang is missing and will be searching all houses, even the abandoned homes, and nobody goes in there for fear of catching a disease." The silence got more silent.

Ella shivered noticeably. I am sure at least two of us in the room understood the full extent to how many diseases lived in the abandoned houses of this small village. And I am also very sure that Fang was the only person who had not a clue. If they had hidden all of this from him, who knows what else they have hidden from him.

"I did just want to take a stroll, but this does seem very urgent that I hide so how about we just stick with that?" Fang said.

"Yeah, I think we should," I answered back.

...

I done yet another three-sixty grabbing hold of Fang's hand again as quickly as I had let go. "They'll find us eventually. If they do threaten to kill me, stay hidden, please. If you come out it'll only be worse." I didn't want to develop feelings for this spoiled prince, but he wasn't really a spoiled prince. He was just a guy who wanted to know about the world.

Fang nodded hesitantly. We rounded corner after corner, passed home after home, until we reached the edge of my village. "Where are we?" Fang asked, looking at his surroundings wildly. A forest stretched for miles beyond our village, a perfect hiding place. Many had gone missing, never to be found among these trees.

"The forest. You will hide among the trees at the edge and watch. When all is clear find Ella or me. We are the only people you can trust at the moment. Screw this up and we're all dead." Unless I turn myself in and die on behalf of everyone. But I wouldn't tell him that. That was just a back-up plan if everything went wrong.

FANG POV

Max's face twisted in what looked like agony. "They'll be here soon. Go hide and be careful." She tip-toed and kissed my cheek softly. She turned and ran away. I reached up and ran my fingers along my cheek. She didn't think this was the end, did she? That was being a little dramatic, wasn't it?

I wanted to do what she said, "go hide and be careful," but I couldn't. I needed to go find Max now and ask her what she thought when she kissed my cheek. Why she thought it was the last time she would see me.

So I ran after her, losing myself in the maze of streets.


	7. Chapter 7

MAX POV

_Max, what are you doing? What did you do? You seriously can't be falling in love with the prince. You've only known him for, what... less than two days? _My thoughts were surprising but – for some reason – expected. Words my mother had once said to me floated in my mind after my confusing thoughts. _"Maximum, it is never too early to fall in love. I was in love with your father the day after I met him. One day you will realise that Sam is your true love, too." _ Didn't really understand her when the words were spoken, but I understood now. But my mother was wrong. Sam wasn't the one. Fang was the one. Prince Nicholas. _Oh, crap._

I ran and ran, heading towards my family's home. Anyone found on the streets would be accused instantly and I certainly didn't want to be in that situation. Even though I knew I would turn myself in eventually when they threatened to destroy innocent lives.

I swear I could hear footsteps right behind me, but I assumed it was just my imagination and kept on running, pushing harder than I have ever gone. I had never raced against time to save a life.

I burst through the doorway, only to find a palace guard already questioning my family. As if I am very predictable, the guards had turned their attention to me before I had even burst in and the questions began. "Where were you?"

My lies came naturally. "Walking the streets."

"Why?"

"You never know when your last day will be."

"Who was with you?"

"My fiancé." Ella seemed very shocked by my choice of words. She and I both knew that the palace guards would soon discover I was lying and hang me in front of the palace gates at the Place of Punishment, where everyone in the village would be able to see me. Just to get the idea that you do not disobey royalty across to the people without physical injury inflicted on the people.

"If we ask him, will his answer be the same as yours?"

I opened my mouth to answer when another wide-eyed guard pushes the door open violently. See? It's not just me... "We found Prince Nicholas wandering the streets. He seemed to be looking for someone, but he will not say who."

I stifled a groan, having a sudden urge to face-palm.

"Tell the whole village that if the trouble-maker does not own up to what he or she has done in twelve hours, everyone will be starved for a month. If that has no effect, people killed."

He had me at the 'everyone being starved' part. I would have traded myself in eventually for my village's freedom. So there really wasn't any point in making them suffer more. In two hours I would give myself to them. But I had to do something first...

FANG POV

"Let go of me, you idiots!" The grip on my arm almost felt like it was cutting my circulation off. "You have no right to handle me like this!"

"By your parents' orders we do. Now stop squirming!" answered one of the guards holding me in a vice grip

I relaxed slightly, hoping that they would loosen their grip just the slightest to give me some sort of escape. No such luck. "And what exactly are my parents' orders?" I questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

The same guard answered me, swallowing loudly on his own saliva. "To bring you home, no matter what you say. To lock you in your room until we capture your little helper and to remove the intruder from this living world." That's what shocked me into silence.

...

Incidents like this didn't happen often. I can imagine why from the small amount of information Max had told me – about the way the village lives at the moment. They didn't want to make their lives worse than it already was.

Max. I may have only known Max for a little less than two days, but I felt like I had known her forever and a day. And I knew she wouldn't let anyone be hurt because of her safety. I knew she would give herself to them. I knew they would kill her and I knew I had to do something to stop her death.

Whatever it takes.

MAX POV

"It's me. I'm the one you want. I helped Prince Nicholas escape from the palace." I stood in front of a very shocked crowd and very pleased palace guards. "I will willingly go with you."

One guard stepped forward and trapped my wrists behind my back. "You do know what will happen now, don't you?"

"I stay in the dungeons until my execution," I whispered.

"Would you like to say goodbye to your family?" he asked sympathetically. I didn't need anyone's sympathy. I had brought this on myself. This was my entire fault. I should never have done what I did and there was nothing I could do to turn back time. Now Fang would marry Lissa and all the people I have ever known would die of starvation, not that we weren't starving already.

Besides, I had already said goodbye to Ella and Gazzy and told them to say goodbye to Mum and Dad for me. I declined the offer. "No. I don't want them to see me."

"Suit yourself. They'll get to see you in the noose, hanging there lifeless."

I might have hung my head on shame, but I still had a tiny flicker of hope left somewhere inside my soul. I just wasn't sure if I should place all my faith in that hope. At least a dozen palace guards answered to the shout of the one holding me in his grip. I didn't struggle. And they sent me to the palace – down many dark, cold hallways with rocky walls until we reached the dungeon.

And there I spent the next several nights down in the dungeons, living off scraps, chained to the walls as though I had committed murder. Sitting in my own waste until they finally came for me.

**I'm so sorry because, in my opinion, my story has just gone way downhill. And I AM SO SORRY 'cause that was just a crappy chapter. I'm going to try to keep the story going for as long as I possibly can, so I don't know how many chapters this story will have. I know, I know I haven't updated for a LONG time, and I really am SORRY but I had so much homework over the past long time. It never seems to stop. And I will try to update as SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**I do not own the name the "Place of Punishment". Emily Rodda does. It's from Deltora Quest in the final book I think for those who are interested :)**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**I LOVE you all for reading this story! Thanks for reviewing, Awesome Ones!**

**Royal Prince – Chapter 8 **

**MAX POV**

Yeah, I stink. Literally. I suggest you hold your breath.

I was pushed and shoved out of the dungeons. They held my struggling self as still as possible as the noose was tightened around my neck.

Nothing I did would save me.

I stood, already feeling lifeless in the cold wind that pierced my skin.

I could do nothing. Nothing at all.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget the world around me, trying to forget what was about to happen.

A man's voice rose above the wind, practically screaming to the people. People that were watching me with sad eyes. "This troublesome girl has committed a serious crime that deserves a serious punishment. Death. She has put her family to shame. She has put her whole village to shame. And now-" a loud shout cut the man off mid sentence.

"STOP!"

Ella had found a way.

**FANG POV**

I pulled at the wood that covered the windows. But I knew it was locked from the outside. Safety precautions, they had called it. More like making sure a prisoner couldn't get out. And _I'm _the prisoner.

A voice slid through the wood, informing me on what was happening. "This troublesome girl..."

I knew what was happening, but it was no use. I'd already tried every possible way to get out and save Max. I had tried so many things... But I hadn't given up just yet.

And that was when a loud clicking sound came from the door and the heavy wood was thrown wide open. 

"Ella?" I remembered Max's sister. I looked past her shoulder to see the four guards that were guarding my door lying flat on the ground.

Ella shrugged, seeing where my gaze had shifted. "It's easy to get past them if you have been fighting all your life... and when you're desperate to save your sister," she added as an afterthought. "You're the only one who can save her now."

I nodded frantically and ran past her. "Be careful!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Ella shouted back, "Always am."

The next thing I remember is Max. Max with a rope tied around her neck. Max, the girl I fell in love with the second I saw her.

And, no, I won't deny I said that. I would shout it to the world, but I'm kind of in the middle of making sure she doesn't _die._

I remember my breath being caught in my throat. And I remember shouting over the voice that was describing why Max is going to die. Horrid stuff, I'll tell you.

"STOP!" I remember yelling as loudly as possible before passing out or something like that.

**MAX POV**

_"Fang!"_ I screamed as he dropped to the ground. Tears sprung in my eyes, blurring my vision. "Fang! Answer me, Fang!" Did he only faint or did something worse happen?

Everyone stood there, staring at the limp body on the ground. Which really pissed me off. "Why are just standing there?" I screamed at everyone. "Help him! Now!"

This got everyone moving, even though I was the one with the rope around my neck and was in no position to be giving orders.

Prince James (or, as Fang had called him – Iggy) and a couple servants burst through the palace doors, running straight to Fang. A little girl skipped over to me. "Hi, Max," she said, bouncing on her heels in a cute girly way. And then, in a more non-girlish way, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NUDGE!" A girl appeared at the demanding princess's side in an instant. Princess Angel pointed at me. "Take that silly, annoying rope away from her neck. Maxy needs to kiss Fangy. He'll wake up for sure!" She said this in such a positive way that I was wondering how many fairy tales she had read.

The girl named Nudge stood on her tippy toes, untying the rope. Noticing the look on my face as I watched Angel, she smiled slightly, a twitch of her lips. "She's always right, just so you know."

There was, well, _a lot _of confusion for the next few hours.

_What do we do with the girl? She's committed a crime._

_How did the prince escape? And why did he not want the girl to die?_

_What happened to the prince? Is he okay? Couldn't have my true love dying._

And the one the rose over everyone, _What the hell is happening? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?_

That one came from the king. That stinking bloody king who cared nothing for his people.

I hope he goes to hell.

The servant Princess Angel had called Nudge knelt at the king's feet and whispered reluctantly, "Prince Nicholas escaped the custody of his room and stopped the death ceremony" – nice name they gave my death. A 'ceremony' makes it sound like a celebration – "and, um, he, well, he kind of dropped to the ground. Prince James carried him away." It must be hard to be the one telling the person who could kill you in a second something like that. I mean, even _I _wouldn't want to do that.

The 'king' sighed. "Just... continue the death ceremony."

"No."

The protest was unexpected. And you wouldn't guess who it came from...

Angel.

The king looked at her. "Honey, this girl has been doing bad things. She needs to be punished."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Angel placed her hands on her hips. "No, Daddy. I want Max to do my hair."

"Ask Lissa to do your hair."

"I don't like Lissa. She's a bitch." Where does a little girl even learn that word? Right, probably from said bitch. "Fang doesn't like Lissa either. He loves Max."

Hah- Wait, what?

"He loves Max and he wants to marry Max, not Lissa. Fang hates Lissa. Lissa also kicked Fang in the balls. She's mean."

Um... no comment?

Every single jaw seemed to drop, even mine, even the royal family's – let's just say every single person. That's when the crying started. Little sobs from girl's who believed Fang was their true love, but mainly from Lissa She shrieked and sobbed and just about looked like she was going to get on the ground and pound her fists into the earth.

I gotta say... _it was HILARIOUS. _

And then everything was deadly silent. Oh, god...

That's when Prince James – Iggy – slammed the palace doors open and screamed to the whole world, "He's awake! _Nick is awake!" _

I had to think for a second who Nick was and when I finally remembered it was Fang's name, I breathed a sigh of relief. Thanking who-knows-whatever- god that had made sure that Fang would be okay.

I felt a tap on my leg and turned to face the source. "Can you do my hair now?" Angel asked.

I grinned at her.

**So... did you like it? Too brief? Too short? Or was it absolutely awesome?**

**Review?**


End file.
